


Needle and Ink

by DreamerandRude



Series: It's so obvious but they are blind [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: First tattoos are the most painfull.





	Needle and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. Those both kills me, they are awesome. XD

“You sure?” he wondered and looked at the other Shinobi who sat on a chair. He was visibly scared and tried to concentrate on the music only. “Denki?” Iwabee asked once more and didn't received an answere. With a sigh he sat on a chair and poked him until the other regained the power to look at him. “Yeah, Iwabee-kun?” he asked as a voice came from behind Iwabee. 

“Are you ready?” the man asked and Denki had to close his mouth from looking to long. “Yeah, I think he is ready!” Iwabee smirked and for a moment Denki wanted to strangle his friend. “Okay, where do you want it?” Denki shoved his sleeve up and looked at the empty place, the man nodded and was handed the template. “Alright!” the man said and got his things. 

Denki closed his eyes and smelt the desinficent. It burned his nose and for a moment he regretted the idea of doing this. “You can still say no, Denki!” Iwabee said as the other negated. “No, I came that far, I won't step back!” his answere was true and the tattooartist grabbed for a needle and the black ink. 

“At first I will make a trying line, don't worry, it will fit with the template!” he said and placed the needle down. Denki took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was not sure if it's tickling or hurting. “You okay?” Iwabee asked and he nodded. “I think I like that!” Denki groaned in pain but smiled. “Bloody hell. You look as if you pass out!” Iwabee laughed which was paid with a finger. “I really color off!” he said and watched him. 

“How could you fall asleep during that?” Denki wondered and Iwabee shrugged. “I have no idea!” the artist laughed and dipped the needle in. “So, you felt asleep during a session!” “Yeah, was on a mission the day before and sure if I call the date off I might as well regret it!” “which one?” he shoved up his trouser and showed the one on the ankle. “Nice idea!” he answered and looked back at the tattoo of Denki who still looked as if in pain. “You know Iwabee-kun? I might kill you when we are done!” 

It took them one hour where Denki was groaning curses at Iwabee who laughed it off. “Well!” the man said and cut off the foil. “Thanks!” Denki said and looked at it. It was a circle with some bows and black spots. “I like it!” he said and paid. “Thanks come again!” The artist said and smiled. “Don't worry, I guess this was the last!” he laughed as both walked away.  A smile we on Iwabee's face. “Half a year I think you will get the next one!”


End file.
